


For Your Consideration.

by Empressing



Category: Lamento -BEYOND THE VOID-, Nitro Chiral
Genre: Failed Relationships, Heartbreak, Lamento Beyond the Void, M/M, Multi, Nitro+CHiRAL - Freeform, Post canon, Sad with a Happy Ending, lamento
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empressing/pseuds/Empressing
Summary: Rai always knew this day would come but denial is powerful when you're in love. Leaks is complete, he's who he was suppose to be, not the man who created the void. Yet, some things are not met to survive such big changes, that's why Leaks is looking to the past for guidance.
Relationships: Konoe/Asato, Konoe/Rai, Leaks/Asato, Leaks/Rai
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Release.

**Author's Note:**

> You didn't ask for this but you got it. You're welcome. By the way, I am back officially.

**Two seasons cycles.**

_Two Season Cycles._

That is how long Konoe has been lying to Rai. For ten season cycles they have been together. Despite the occasional fights, they are happy. They just work, they are wonderful business partners and alright lovers. It seems cold to say it that way. But they are adults in an adult relationship. Konoe cannot pretend it would work if they weren’t successful at their jobs. Especially not now. It’s security and it prevents the excessive bickering that the poorer couples in Ransen often have over money. Rai enjoys their relationship more than Konoe does. It’s not that Konoe does not like Rai or wants to break up, simply that Rai needs Konoe more than Konoe needs Rai. Rai likes their relationship so much that he recently proposed, Konoe said yes. He and Rai now don matching silver braided bands. Rai is so happy; he glows like a man who has seen a god when Konoe comes home. Konoe believed he could keep this lie going because it is undesirable to lose Rai. Despite hating his turquoise clothes and having to hide his clouded mind, he thought he could. However, today Konoe woke up to find black fur slowly growing into his blond fur. Rai woke up early before the moon of light came, so he did not see it in the full horror Konoe did. Konoe wonders how long it’s been there. Rai is a smart, he must have noticed but probably thought Konoe was just going grey young. Something not entirely unusual.

Konoe has not lost his memory of when he was only half of himself. In fact, the memories are a relief to Leaks. He feels like a new man, he feels like that world ending Leaks is just a legend. He read there will be a play soon depicting Konoe killing Leaks and Rai has been part of the production. He will be depicted correctly but Leaks will not. Konoe looks at his clothes. He has to tell Rai the truth. It’s wrong to take him down the aisle keeping this from him. Besides, his fur will be fully black in about 6 moon cycles he guesses. Rai is gone all day, arriving home late so that he could have two days off. Konoe stuff all but his work clothes into a bag, he’s going to market. He leaves with a potato sack of his clothes. Leaks wears black, he likes black. He’s going to trade. Konoe heads down to the market place from his cottage on the outskirts of Ransen. It’s decently crowded and the food vendors smell really good. But he has tasks he needs to complete before Rai arrives home. He walks up to the vendor stand for the local group of people who sew clothes as a full time job.

“Hey.” Konoe says in his fake tone. Force of habit.

“Yes, what do you want?” The head saleswoman replies

“Do you accept used clothes in engage for new ones?” Konoe’s tone becomes blunter, more natural.

“Yes, but it won’t get you as much as money will.”

“My goal is a totally new wardrobe; I have money if I see something I really like.” Konoe replied dryly as he places the sack on the table. The woman mumble something as she searches through the bag.

“You have 15 garments; I can give you 10 new ones.”

“Great just give me one of everything in black.” He replies.

“No color?”

“No color.” As she turns to get the clothing Konoe notices the black robe and matching silk pajamas. He counts his money as she turns back with the new clothes. She smiles slightly

“See something you like well enough to buy?”

“Yes, those that robe and pajama set. I want to buy it.” She rises her eyebrow,

“It’s more expensive because of silkworm care.” She says skeptically.

“I can afford it.” Konoe dumps the money on the table. Her smile get wider as she puts the money in the basket and puts the set in with the rest of the clothes. Konoe glances back at his old clothes. He realizes he put his shirt in there from the last time he saw Shui. He yelps “Wait!” the salewoman gets startled,

“What is it?”

“That shirt.” He points,

“This one?” She holds up the v neck in question, “What about it?”

“What do I have to give back to get it back?”

“You were so sure just a minute ago –“

“People can make mistakes.” She becomes hesitant,

“Why do you want it back?” Oh fuck, a goddamn emotional blood spilling. People are the worst.

“It’s important, it’s the shirt I was wearing when an important person to me died.” Konoe comes to the conclusion he must have a look of insanity because she puts it in the bag,

“You bought something expensive so just take it back, not much to do with a color like that anyway.” Konoe gathers himself for the walk back home. He takes off the clothes he worn to the market and instead puts on his new black wool sweater and black pants. He looks around his and Rai’s room. He’s taking it in, he will be kicked out, no question. Or, Rai will storm out. Either way, this room will soon be sterilized of their love. The bed is plain white, but the small carpet on the hardwood is woven with different blues and black. The walls are aged wood. The dresser is painted white. Konoe thinks of their kitchen, they have wonderful cast iron oven and stove. Their sink is high quality metal that doesn’t rust easily. Their wooden chairs and dining table, the baby blue curtains; the black couch in their living rooms is the most expensive piece of furniture they own. Their lives were quite bright when Konoe thought of it. He felt guilty snatching this happiness from Rai.

Konoe stood and evaluated his next steps. The trip to the market had eaten through only a quarter of the day. He was left just sitting with this feeling because there was only one task left to do. Konoe went into the kitchen by the back door, grabbing two old rags that hung there. He was holding something, something he had bought 10 days ago and had hidden in his boots. It was black dye, the best stuff on the market. He turned towards the water bar barrel, he grabbed the large bowl beside it and got some water out of the barrel. He tied the two rags around the base of his ears. He didn’t want to wait for the hair to grow in naturally, it was already looking terrible. He opened the jar of dye, it was a gel. The man who sold it to him told him to rub his hair or fur with a generous amount and let it sit for a little while, then rise it with water. Konoe sat on the ground, scooped some out of the jar and rubbed it on his right ear, then the left one. He then brought his tail to the front and used both his hands to rub the dye from the base of it on his back to the front. There wasn't enough left on his hands, he ended up using the rest of the jar.

Konoe sat there thinking about all the questions Rai would ask. The first one would be why Leaks had accepted the name Konoe. Well, Leaks didn’t have any special attachment to the name Leaks. He liked Konoe, it made him feel like that old Leaks was truly dead like Leaks felt he was. But even more honestly, Leaks felt that “world ending Leaks” was not even a person at all. Someone with no feelings is not really existing. Shui was right, that wasn’t him, it was never him. Leaks’s return to his emotions had granted him his freedom back. But even more importantly, Rai’s love had totally washed away Leaks of all that hate. Sure, Rai would not accept it, but Leaks believed he and Rai made an even better couple than him and Konoe. The complete Leaks understood Rai’s pain much better than just the Konoe part. Did Leaks love Rai? Who knows?

Konoe looked foolish as he moved his head into the bowl with the rags still wrapped around his ears. He flicked them around and made sure only the rags and ears got wet. When he was done, he put the bowl down and unwrapped his ears. He then washed his tail. He felt like crying. All these years and this feeling was there. This emptiness, this fear. Rai was going to put him through it, Rai was that way. He peeped himself in the water, his reflection was truthful now. He went inside and throw the rags away. His thoughts were racing: he dancing in the clouds then falling to hell over and over again. He grabbed his sack of clothes and put in his shoes as well. He waited in the living room for Rai to return. It felt like days but it was much shorter. He heard Rai’s footsteps, then the door handle turns. His heart was pounding.

“Hey, Konoe – “ Rai stopped his tracks. Konoe stood, holding back tears.

“I have something to tell you.”

“Why did you dye your ears and tail? Is this some type of joke?!” Rai felt like was going to burst. It had been a long day, he was confused. Konoe stood,

“You always knew this day would come.” Rai was visibly upset,

“What day? What the fuck?”

“I was always only half a person, Rai. I am whole now, I am not going grey, Rai. I am myself again.”

“You’re leaks?” He smirks with malice in his eyes, “You’re supposed to be dead.”

“Konoe did not kill me. Konoe merely accepted that we were two halves that needed to become whole.” Rai clenched his fists,

“For how long?”

“Two seasons cycles.”

“I fucked proposed to Leaks?!” Rai had never felt so crazy in his life. Konoe went up to Rai,

“Rai! I am still me! I still have all my memories and I am not that Leaks that was fucked up! That Leaks wasn’t even a man, I am not even Leaks anymore, I am more Konoe than anything. Your love showed me that!” Rai snarls and paces for a couple moments before looking at Konoe,

“Then what the fuck?” Rai feels himself being crushed into a million pieces. Two season cycles he has had sex more days than not with a lie, slept next to him, ate meals with him, felt love so strong he desired a formal legal declaration of partnership…

“Rai I want to keep our relationship going. I like you.” Rai gives a bitter laugh,

“But you don’t love me, even if you aren’t that Leaks anymore, you still lied to me.” Rai pulled off his glove and tossed his ring at Konoe,

“I don’t want it to work, I don’t even want to pretend I can trust you. You used me because of our cushy financial arrangement. Get out.” He said coldly,

“I did not use you! The reason I am telling you is because I want this to work. We are great together! I wasn’t going to marry you with this lie looming over us.” Rai was in denial, Konoe had prepared to try to reason with him though. “Rai, over the past two season cycles our love has strengthened specifically because of my change. Think of it, our business has been more successful than ever. We’ve had better communication than ever before; I understand you more.” Rai listened to Konoe’s words and thought about it. The past two season cycles. Konoe had been listening more, responding to stress in their relationship better and had been a better lover in general. But in Rai’s mind it didn’t change anything. It was all a lie, he couldn’t even stand to look at Konoe.

“Looks like you already have your shit packed, get out.” Rai said again, noticing the sack on the floor.

“Rai I don’t want to –“

“Enough about what you want! I wanted this to work, you saved me from killing myself, your support has allowed my condition to vastly improve! I wanted you. But you are not the person I want to sleep next to, get out.” Konoe felt a tear roll down his face. He headed towards the door, taking his keys with him. He closed the door as Rai sat on the couch.

Rai wasn’t happy with his decision, but if there is no trust, there is no love. Rai was out of it.

* * *

Konoe decided to crash at the local hotel. Thank god it was late and there was no one around. He was like a bat out of hell from the woods and running down the streets. He was having a meltdown in his room. He was upset, crying and holding both of his rings. He wasn’t sure if he loved Rai, but he was sure he was upset that the break up happened. He at least knew he liked Rai and that it worked. He didn’t want to start over, but he was being forced to. He had no one to turn to, nowhere to hide. His only relief was that he didn't have to pretend anymore. Konoe could be himself, his true self. He had money to stay here for a little bit, but he would need to search for an apartment soon because nightly hotel fees were expensive. He wasn’t worried about money; Rai had signed away his rights to half their bounty business a long time ago. Konoe would need to find a way to liquidate his half and find a new job. He and Rai’s bond was severed, they could not be Sanga and Touga anymore. Konoe slammed back on the bed. He was trying to think of what his next moves in the morning should be, whatever it was. It was going to be difficult.

* * *

Konoe slept late, the way he always wanted to sleep but Rai was the one who had set his work schedule. With his mind clearer than the day before, it was all becoming more devastating by the moment. His life was so structured around Rai’s presence that he didn’t even create his own sleeping cycle. Konoe washed his face and grabbed some money for breakfast. The food at this hotel wasn’t complimentary. As he locked the door to his room, he realized he made a mistake: he’d forgotten his weapon. He’d have to get it back as soon as Rai had work again. He went down to the lobby and placed the money on the counter. He received scrambled eggs and toast. He was offered tea, coffee or juice. He chose the tea. As he held his plate with one hand and his tea in the other, he scanned carefully for an empty table. The small corner table was the only one, he sat in the booth. His cup and food barely fitting on the table.

“Whatever.” He sighed. As he was eating, he looked around at the different people. He was lost in thoughts, thinking about what these people were doing. Were any of them running from something too? Just as Konoe was thinking about this, a new person entered the eating area. Well, he was new to the room but not new to Konoe. It was Asato, though it took a moment for it to register. Konoe stared at him. Just as he was thinking about the past, the past comes through the door. Asato had been the other realistic option for Konoe to pair with. But Konoe hadn’t picked him the end. He remembered how upset Asato was. But he always received letters from Asato nonetheless. Asato had moved on and was happy. It was a kind reminder that time marches forward. He must have been back in town for the time being. He thought about saying something to Asato but decided against it. He was too agitated.

Konoe finished his breakfast and returned the dishes to the counter. As he turned to leave the building, Asato called out

“Konoe! Friend!” Konoe turned and looked at him with a half-smile. Asato stood and came running up to him, “I am happy to see you!”

“Yes, but aren’t you eating?”

“Oh yeah but I haven’t seen you in so long.”

“Well you’re a traveler.” Konoe wanted to be friendly, but was in his feelings too much. Asato, who has always been more emotionally intelligent than Rai, reads Konoe like a book. He feels exposed. He knows, he knows exactly what Konoe is feeling. He glances at my bare right hand. _He knows, he always knows._ Konoe had been so happy about the wedding that he had told a lot of people, including Asato. The braid down to his hips is also a new addition on Konoe to Asato, but he likes it. Asato is also pretending that the black ears are normal, he doesn’t quite understand how Konoe works and never has. _"None of my business"_ he figures.

“Hey, I am living here now most of the time. I am in the apartments down the road on the 3rd floor.”

“Why are you eating here then?” Konoe questions.

“They haven’t given me my new stove yet. This place is not too expensive.” He has become so worldly, Konoe thinks _thank goddess I didn’t choose him._ “You can come visit me whenever you want.” He says softly. Asato thinks _two female mates and 10 season cycles, yet I still think you’re attractive. Even when something is wrong with_ you. Asato shakes his head, “I’ll stop now.” He returns to his food. Konoe turns and leaves the hotel. Konoe doesn’t know where he is going, but he going to do something engaging. Engaging, who is kidding. He going to see if he is still a magician.

* * *

Rai is laying in bed. He is devastated. The only time he had ever had real love and it was over. How do you even come to terms with such a thing? He rolls over. Today he has to go the production of the play, people praise the legendary Sanga who destroyed Leaks. When Leaks died, the myth of the cursed cat with black ears and tale became just that – a myth. Rai couldn’t tell people that Konoe magically became Leaks. He would sound insane. He thought about what Leaks had said, about their relationship. He was right, but Rai couldn’t overcome the lying. Rai believed Leaks was a new person, simply because well, like Konoe had said – _world ender Leaks wasn’t even a person._ He was right, that man was merely a dark force in a cat’s body. Maybe he could have loved Leaks but – it was all too raw. He didn’t know what to think.

He decided to head to production of the play, it was located in the town theater. No Konoe, thank goddess. He approaches the set. Today they are doing practice runs of scenes from when Konoe left Kaoru. This scene had Tokino's actor in it, Rai thought the male looked like a nice piece of ass. The real Tokino was still alive, but who cares. It wasn’t like it was hard to find another small red headed male. The director turned to Rai,

“Hello, how are you?” She says  
“Ready to work.” He replies coldly,

“You are never warm, but you seem angry today.” She says. Rai thinks about much he hates her yellow blonde hair.

“You seem nosy today, maybe you should get these fucking actors together instead of worrying about my emotions.” She sits back in her chair. Rai was primarily involved in the writing, he was there, he knew the story. Today he was helping write the scene where Konoe entered Kira and came back out. He was omitting Asato from the story: he truly couldn’t let some shit go. That Asato had been one of the few cats that truly not even flinched in the face of Rai. Rai thought about him, there had to be something wrong with him. He was insanely strong and callous in battle. Konoe had been receiving letters about Asato’s doings in the world for his whole relationship with Rai. Rai couldn’t wait to send a bitchy letter back explaining the end of it.

Rai sat down in the writers’ tent and wrong some lines. He was also making up what Kira looked like, as he had never been there. He didn’t want to go there either. It was one of the few places left that clung onto those old legends from the Void era. _Does he still have the ability to do magic?_ Rai came to the horrifying conclusion that Konoe was only to become more powerful. Maybe he should be the keeper and fake a relationship to make sure nothing bad happened? No! What was he thinking? He rolled his eyes at himself.

The writers’ tent had been quiet up until that point, the silver haired cat next to him asked,

“What’s the matter?”

“Nothing!” Rai snapped. But even this obvious bad mood could not deter some people, because the small girl on the other side of the table piped up.

“Hey Rai, I was thinking, we’ve only heard your side. Maybe Konoe should be here too?” Rai hissed,

“There will no Konoe ever on this set.” He said impulsively, she covered her mouth.

“Oh my god, you broke up, no way.” She grinned, _because other people's’ pain is so funny._

“I am not fucking tolerating this!” Rai shoved the desk towards her causing her to cough and wheeze in pain. “I have no idea why you people are so fucking comfortable getting in other people's’ business. Your job is to make my story an epic for a play, not to fucking question me or what I do. Are we clear?” Everybody put their head down and the room’s silence hung like a iron ball from chains.


	2. No Easy Way Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rai fights with literally everybody then has a scary revelation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this Konoe does love Rai, I made my mind up.

Konoe tried all day. It appears his magic either was gone forever or was being stubborn. He was okay with it if he could continue being Sanga. He tried to remember the powers from he was evil and found something pleasant: he could not remember most of the time. His memories were all of being Konoe, very few of being Leaks. He liked this; he couldn’t confront those memories. They were useless burdens; he was glad most of them were gone. Konoe sits on the grass, he thinks of Rai. Leaks had loved the Poet, it was the doomed romance that caused him to get rid of his humanity. Konoe thinks about it, he can’t even consider it legitimate. Leaks didn’t want to be Leaks anymore, he wanted to Konoe. He had achieved true happiness with his name being Konoe. It sounded right. Nobody had called him Leaks in 10 season cycles. It wasn’t his name; he didn’t identify with it. Rai had shown him something “Leaks” could have never had. Real love. Konoe’s chest felt tight.

“I did this to myself.” He always knew this day would come but he did this anyways. What was the purpose? Maybe just to be able to see if such a relationship was capable for him. Konoe again thought about the idea of starting over. He didn’t want to start over, but did he not want to start over out of fear that he wouldn’t be able to love again or because he truly loved Rai? Konoe didn’t know the answer, but it hung over him like rain clouds. He stood up and began the walk back to the motel, the streets were moderately crowded as the dusk fell. Konoe thought about what his moves tomorrow should be. He had to go to the office and gather all his paperwork, along with his portion of the hard cash. He had to; Rai had no right to that stuff no matter how upset he was.

Konoe saw that some food stands were still opens and decided to pick up some fruits for breakfast tomorrow. He looks around and spots a vendor, the fruit sits in baskets. The cashier is watching him so he doesn’t steal. Konoe exams each fruit, they are late harvest but Konoe accepts them as he is no farmer and doesn’t intend to be. He exams them, picks the best one and puts them on the counter. They are weighed and Konoe pays in full. He then realizes a problem,

“Can I have a basket?” Konoe asks,

“Why?” The cashier says annoyed,

“Because I need one?”

“We usually don’t give baskets for that little of fruit.”

“It’s 10 pieces.” Konoe says shortly. The guy gets under the table and shoves a basket at him, Konoe puts the fruit in the basket and walks away. He wonders what that guy’s problem was. He returns to the hotel; people are still buzzing in their rooms and Konoe thinks about how lonely he is. He wishes he had a friend right now more than anything. He needs the support; he is floundering on his own. It brings to the forefront of his mind the problems in the relationship. One of the glaring issues was the fact that Rai’s problems always felt like Konoe could not risk other people. He had business partners, but not true friends. Konoe decides to clean himself to relax, he needs an actual wash soon. He has to do that after he gets his stuff tomorrow from the office. He lays down, he thinks of Asato. He has to contact Asato, he needed a friend. Plus, Asato’s lack of local presence would make sure that Asato had no bias and Konoe didn’t have to actually talk about it with him. Konoe was going to visit him in a couple days.

* * *

Asato was out to buy some supplies while he waited for his new stove to be installed. He had taken all his valuables out of the apartment and locked them in his mailbox downstairs. He didn’t want to believe people were thieves but he couldn’t be too sure. He was also on a job hunt. If he ever wanted to travel again, he needed to have stable job for at least a little while. He would likely be a free spirit until he died, he had no location-based identity ever since he left Kira all those season cycles ago. Asato also had another issue: he wanted to find someone to take with him. He had two female mates in his life. One when he lived up North right after the void stop spreading for about 3 season cycles. The other a bit later when he lived in the West for 4 season cycles. Each of the relationships ended because those girls were locals who wanted to stay close to their families. Asato understood it, but accepted that both times he’d failed to meet someone special. Besides, girls wanted kittens and Asato didn’t.

Asato had always liked male cats, even though he ended up dating girls; he was not immune to the scent of a smaller male in heat making his head spin. It’s not that he didn’t like females, it’s just that his first crush was another male cat and he could not forget. He always stayed in touch with Konoe for this reason. Meeting Konoe was a major turning point in his life and he simply refused to just forget him. Even seeing him yesterday Asato felt happy. Asato occasionally wondered what would have happened if Rai was the one who was left heartbroken instead of him. How could he not?

Asato looked up at the sky and said “I’m still a troubled man.” Asato passed by the local bulletin board and decided to read it. He had improved his reading abilities over the season cycles. Something he was proud of. He noticed something pinned to the board. An ad calling for a team for a play they intended to put on during the winter: _Salvation from the Void: A Sanga’s tale._ Asato knew it was about Konoe. No not Konoe, the myth of Konoe. Most people didn’t even know Konoe was a real person. He wanted to be part of it and it paid well, even if it wasn’t a long-term solution to his job hunt. He immediately headed back to his apartment. The stove was installed and everything was untouched. He placed his new dishes he bought at the market in the sink, he would wash them tonight. He put all his stuff back in its place and locked the door behind him. He headed to the production of this play, anxious to work.

* * *

Rai decided he needed to control his temper and tried his best not to snap at anyone today. He was currently considering taking Konoe back. Someone had to make sure this new development didn’t turn into the end of the world again. It was the responsible thing to do. Right now, the scene where and Konoe met was being rehearsed. It was one of the easier scenes. As the first time he and Konoe went, Rai didn’t actually speak. Thank god it was a calm scene; Rai didn’t know how to behave right now and couldn’t handle emotional scene. _God fucking damnit, this is supposed to be an amazing memory for me and instead I feel like this._ Rai thinks about his decisions, he can’t stop stirring about how regrets proposing. How Konoe just lied, but he seemed so happy. _Yeah so happy to trap me into financially supporting him._

“What did you think of that?” The director asks him, which snaps him back to the moment.

“I was noticing this actor is too beefy to be me.” Rai looked at the square shouldered actor, who’s esteem just dropped through the floor by the look on his face.

“He doesn’t look exactly like you, sure, but he acts like you pretty well don’t you think?” The director said trying to do damage control. Rai thought about it for a couple moments, a glimmer of hope in the actor’s eyes.

“Maybe. I’ll see how he does in other scenes.” Rai leaned back in his chair exhausted. He wasn’t totally pleased with the actor choice, but he also didn’t want to do casting calls. The assistant director came up and said something to the director. Who turned around and said,

“That help wanted poster worked, someone is here to work.” Rai glared,

“If they're not applying for a writing position it isn’t my problem.”

“He is, kinda, he wants a creative position at least.” Rai decided that at least it was a break from cinematic analysis. He shuffled over to the front area of the production to see who was here. He looked over and saw someone he thought he was never going to see again-

Asato.

Rai about blew his top when he saw him. This guy who had been talking to Konoe all this time despite Konoe’s rejection. This guy now was here, like he was an important part of the story,

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Asato’s gaze was friendly when he looked at the woman questioning him but turned icy when looked at Rai,

“That’s a question I should be asking you.” He replied back dryly.

“Excuse me, asshole, I was there when Konoe defeated Leaks. Remember, when he said he didn’t want any half brain bumkins as a mate and instead wanted a real man.” Asato hissed,

“You are not even half the man I am and you know it! You’re still selfish and arrogant after all these years. Konoe saved the world because he was Konoe, not because of you!” Asato asserted,

“A Sanga is nothing his Touga!” Rai nearly hissed out those words,

“It’s the opposite! Sangas always have their powers! It is you who is the nothing without one!” The air was unmoving, the cast stood still. But the woman hiring was in awe, an addition to the story that Rai had not previously told. The woman stood up and clapped,

“Absolutely he is joining us.” She said with convict.

“And who are you? He is not!” She waved away Rai,

“You don’t have to work together, but he is something to add to the story. This play was too short anyway…” Asato pulled away, gathering himself.

“You watch it.” Rai growled,

“Rai, I’m not interested in this. I am interested in work.” Asato said disheartened because now he was in a bad mood. The hiring woman told Asato,

“You seem strong, can you help us lift some things?”

“Yeah, yeah of course.”

“Alright go over to the set and help them set up some heavier props.” Asato walked briskly past Rai, into the set. Rai's face was hot as he just stood there. Nobody cared, nobody asked how he was doing or if he needed anything. The hole Konoe had left felt real right then and there.

* * *

Konoe was in the office shuffling around paperwork. He had his sword on his hip. He was so grateful that Rai had forgotten to hide it or dispose of it. He still had his house key because the house was joint and Rai would not be selling that house without Konoe’s permission. Konoe found his paperwork declaring their private bounty hunter services half his. He also took half the money from the safe and put in the bag he had brought. Konoe knew Rai would be pissed. But Konoe didn’t care. It was him who wanted to break up and Konoe was determined to make the separation as hard as possible. Sure, they had never legally wed, but they had a business and a house together. For some reason, Konoe believed that the harder he made the split, the more it might change Rai’s mind about breaking up. Hell, even if this didn’t change Rai’s mind, Rai would learn a valuable lesson: You can’t just treat someone you shared your whole life with for 10 season cycles like an old fruit peel and expect no consequences. Leaks had been walked on his whole life by others, casted away by society for being “evil”. Konoe didn’t believe he was capable of such harshness as the development of the “void” before; now that he was whole and had his emotions back.

Konoe left the building and heard footsteps, he saw the flash of silver hair. Instant anxiety came over him. _Did he see me?_ Rai turned his ears as he heard the other presence near his workspace. He had decided to walk away from production after blowing up on Asato. But he was not about to escape his bad mood as he smelled the air. Konoe. He was here, but why? Rai looked around,

“I know you’re here! Come out, Leaks.” Konoe turned from his hiding tree and hissed,

“I’m not Leaks!”

“So, you are here, to rob me like the evil motherfucker you are!” He ran over and attempted to attack Konoe, who rolled away and caused Rai to slam into a tree. He yelped in pain and grabbed his head, “Aggh!” Konoe grabbed his stuff and backed away from Rai, ready to defend it.

“Rai, stop this right now!” He called out.

“I’m not just going to let you steal from me!”

“Rai stop this! This stuff is mine! This business and our home are all split between us.” Rai let out a breath as the reality of that statement washed over him. Konoe was right, it was in writing it was half his. Rai thought for a moment before snapping back,

“I am going to make you sure you don’t make any more money off of this!” His words were empty threats, he didn’t know how to unravel it legally. Konoe shook his head, feeling his heart hurting.

“Rai, I love you. You are still mine in my mind and I am going to make it hard for you to leave. It’s a horrible idea for us to split for reasons more than just legal.” Rai growled,

“You don’t love me, you’re a snake charmer.”

“Don’t you tell me what I do and don’t feel!” Konoe yelled. Rai straightened up,

“Fine, then give me a reason why I shouldn’t leave.” Konoe composed himself. Rai’s calmness was scary, but it was instant death penalty to kill Sanga. He felt Rai wasn’t that stupid.

“Our bond keeps you from Froud’s jaws.” Rai felt like he was shocked with electricity at Konoe’s words. The ultimate thing Rai had taken for granted, Konoe’s work to keep him from becoming a devil. Rai thought about it and laughed,

“At least if I am a devil, I will finally be able to outdo you.” Konoe glared, “All I can think of is you, standing there, talking to the Poet. I can’t get it out of my head.” Konoe started to freak out,

“Rai, the only thing you’ll be outdoing me in is stupidity. If you think you are going to use the mention of a person who has been gone for 10 season cycles and dead for much longer, to hurt me: you are wrong!” Konoe hissed, “The only past that is going to hurt is yours. Because guess what? As much you want to believe I am that bad person, not only do I have no memories from then, but I have not even half as powerful as I was then. I am not trying to get there either. The only person people should be afraid of is you.”

Rai felt his anger well up uncontrollably and that’s when he lunged at Konoe. Konoe put his arms and sent a shock through the air that blast Rai away from him. He opened his eyes in horror, looking at his hands _I am still a magician!_ Rai’s back slammed into the trees causing him to collapse on the ground. The impact set painful waves through head and torso. He whimpered, his migraine coming on. Konoe felt sad watching his love in pain but he couldn’t. He just, he couldn’t allow himself to be vulnerable right now. He went over to stand over Rai, speaking to him some final words,

“Soon you will become totally mad, Rai. You will go through the streets slaughter happy and that’s when the devil of joy will come to take his replacement. You sit on the throne of death, a river of bloody tears coming down from your face. Wishing for even the one eye you have now. It is then, you say my name, my true name: Konoe. You will be sad and wish you had not broken my heart for no fucking reason.” He spat out the last of those words, being defensive and holding back his tears. He grabbed his stuff and ran back to the hotel he was staying at. He crashed into the bed and sobbed.


End file.
